


Gift Wrapped

by InkWave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkWave/pseuds/InkWave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy had always tried to get Harry in all sort of trouble, but this was quite different from his usual. Too bad the Head Boy finds him before he manages to escape. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story references as fanfic I have read that is Harry/Draco where Blaise in a fit of jealousy leaves Draco tied up in the quidditch showers. I only realized after I read it again, but it quite influenced by it.

He was going to kill Draco Malfoy, if it was the last thing he did. Harry had always had a turbulent rivalry with the Malfoy scion, filled with everything from pranks to midnight duels. But Draco had never done anything this cruel, not even breaking his nose and leaving him petrified in a closet. It was their fifth year now and he had expected their rivalry to wither and tapper off or get even more violent. The way Draco had gone was neither, though it was the most embarrassing.

  
Draco had stunned him from behind when he was on his way to dinner. Ron and Hermione had gone ahead of him since he had needed to drop off some books in the library. He had awoken naked in the prefects’ bathroom, or so he assumed from Ron’s description of it. Why Draco had been made prefect was a complete mystery to him, Ron too when it came to it. Draco had then proceeded to tie him up with the loop of the rope going over one of the showerheads. He had turned on the water, steaming nicely which warmed him up quickly. Then Draco explained the true horror of the way he was going to leave him. “I know you think this will be embarrassing but you don’t know the half of it. I have linked the showerhead with an aphrodisiac potion, for every gallon of water a drop of the potion will be added.” Harry’s horror had been easily seen spreading across his face. Draco had laughed and left with the parting comment, “I wonder how you will explain this one, Potter.”

  
Harry might have, only might have, arranged for Draco to be changed into a ferret in front of most of their year. But this was above and beyond retaliation; he was slowly starting to harden. He truly wondered how long Malfoy was going to wait before he came back to gloat and see if he had been found. Staying hard for hours was going to be torture. It had only been half an hour before someone entered the bathroom. Harry’s cock was dripping with pre-come. Every attempt he had made to free himself hadn’t worked. Even escaping the water was impossible. Harry could hear them moving around in the changing area, probably undressing. If it was a girl maybe they would go to the tub instead of the showers. But he wasn’t that lucky. The person who turned into the showers was none other than the Head Boy, Tom Riddle. He stopped for an instant, when he saw Harry tied up with black silk, his arms stretching up-ward and his cock pointing out.

  
“Pretty little Potter,” Tom said his voice dropping with each word. Harry shivered instinctively, despite not being cold. “Who do I owe a favor for gift wrapping you so nicely?”

  
“I’m not pretty,” Harry denied instinctively, his mind barely understanding the rest of Riddle’s words.

  
“I disagree. In fact, most of the sixth and seventh years disagree. We took a quiz of sorts in Slytherin, which quite naturally spread to the rest of the school. You are quite pretty, with your avada green eyes, you post-coital hair, and you lithe frame. You have matured quite a bit over the summer, but you can’t escape the label of pretty quite yet.”

  
“I’m not a prefect,” Harry stated, feeling quite stupid afterwards because Riddle was the Head Boy so of course he knew all the prefects. “Ignore that,” Harry said before Tom could degrade his mental capacity, as Snape was so prone to doing. “I can’t really think like this.”

  
Tom laughed, “I can’t imagine you could. The water is laced with Golden Dragon aphrodisiac isn’t it?” Tom asked as he walked closer until he was only a foot away from Harry. Harry knew he was blushing alarmingly, but Tom Riddle who practically everyone had a crush on was standing in front of him in only a towel while examining his naked and aroused body closely. “I recognize the scent, many shampoos and lotions are scented with it lightly. But you practically extrude the scent. He must have left you like this a while ago. Naughty, Malfoy.”

  
“How did you …” Harry asked starting to pant, as the water continued to flow over him.

  
“Draco Malfoy has been pulling your figurative pigtails for years. It seems that this year he decided to be a bit more direct. He probably imagined that you would accept any help you were offered to let you come.”

  
“Help? I wouldn’t need any … if I was free. And I would kill Malfoy if he attempted to touch me after this.”

  
Tom smirked. “You really should pay attention during potions. The Golden Dragon aphrodisiac is preferred by many because it can’t be satisfied by masturbation,” Tom ran a hand up Harry’s arm and started to loosen the knots. This pulled Tom right up against Harry and under the tainted water. Harry let his head fall forward onto Tom’s shoulder. He had never been this turned on in his life and he could feel Tom getting hard against him despite the towel.

  
“Anything …” Harry gasped, “just please help me come and I’ll return the favor.”

  
“I accept,” Tom replied, finally undoing the last of the knots and catching Harry as he lost the support that had been keeping him standing. Tom started kissing Harry slowly at first so that they could get used to each other. With a little guidance they ended up in the lounge that was filled with sofa’s and mirrors that girl's generally used to put makeup on, the towel discarded along the way. Tom maneuvered Harry into lying back on the fainting couch before leaning forward to take Harry’s cock into his mouth. He licked across the head tasting Harry’s pre-come before taking more and more of Harry’s cock into his mouth. He came up for air after each thrust even as he slowly worked his way down until he swallowed around the tip of Harry’s cock bringing him over the edge.

  
Harry’s murmurs of “God … tight … Tom, warm,” turned into loud moans as he clenched his fingers in Tom’s once pristine hair. Tom sat up and lifted the disoriented boy until he had Harry situated as he liked, with Harry straddling his lap as he leaned back on the fainting couch. He stroked his fingers through Harry’s wet hair until Harry’s eyes finally focused on him.

  
“Tom,” Harry whispered, “I’ve never done that before.”

  
“I thought that might be the case,” Tom replied.

  
“But why am I still hard, that was fantastic?”

  
Tom grinned and kissed Harry’s lips once more, his tongue licking into Harry’s accommodating mouth, which was now much more experienced in the art of French kissing. “The aphrodisiac wasn’t satisfied with only one round,” Tom stated confidently, “you were exposed to too much of it for that to be the case. Anyways, you owe me an orgasm.”

  
Harry looked down at Tom’s hard cock pressed against his groin, touching his own. “What should I do? Should I give you a … blowjob as well?”

  
“No, little Potter. I’m a bit too aroused for that. I might choke you in my enthusiasm and I wouldn’t want to put you off giving head during your first time.”

  
“I’m not a complete virgin,” Harry protested wriggling forward.

  
Tom bent his dark head to Harry’s ear, “I don’t believe you. But I’ll make your first time something you’ll never forget.” Tom pulled Harry up on his chest and started licking and sucking Harry’s neck, causing Harry to squirm on his lap. A hand quickly pressed on Harry’s ass stooped him from moving around, as his other hand summoned some lotion from one of the tables.

  
“Do you know what I’m going to do to you Harry?” Tom asked sounding like sin personified.

  
“You’re … you’re going to f … fuck my a-ass, with your …” Harry voice petered out.

  
“With my cock. And you’re going to enjoy it more than anything you’ve experienced before.” Tom covered his fingers with lotion and slowly pressed a finger to Harry’s asshole, getting Harry to slowly relax into the feel of someone else’s hand in such a private place. “I need to prepare you … loosen you up so you’ll enjoy it,” Tom stated as he pushed one long and slim finger into Harry slowly. Tom’s breathe was starting to quicken despite his control at the blissed out expression on Harry’s face. He dropped his mouth down to lick Harry’s nipples as he added a second finger. The younger boy was easily distracted from the slight pain. Tom bit lightly at Harry’s nipple bringing another startled gasp from Harry’s sweet lips. Scissoring his finger to loosen Harry up, he brushed Harry’s prostate, bringing a startling “God yes,” from Harry’s lips.

  
Tom bit his lip to distract himself from how arousing he found the situation. Taking sweet little Harry Potter’s virginity was turning into a surprisingly enjoyable sexual encounter, as the young innocent turned out to be an incredibly sensitive and wanton fuck. He had finally gotten three fingers into his ass, which he pulled out quickly but gently so that he could lube his cock. “I’m going to enter you now.”

  
Harry nodded his agreement, desire or something in between. Tom entered him slowly despite his desire to fuck the hell out of Harry. His first time had been with an older boy who hadn’t been nearly as gentle with him, and he didn’t want Harry to have the same kind of experience. After Harry whispered, “I’m okay,” in Tom’s ear, Tom started slowly moving in the other boy who was still incredibly tight. His third or fourth thrust hit Harry’s prostate turning the unsure virgin back into the wanton begging for more pleasure.

  
“Please … again. Hit that … god, yes … that spot,” Harry moaned his voice deepening and raspy. “Fuck … harder. Tom … Tom … TOM,” Harry finally screamed as he came, with Tom’s hips still jackknifing up practically lifting him off the sofa as Tom came soon after. Harry could feel the warm cum releasing inside of him. Tom’s arms pulled Harry to Tom’s chest despite the cum streaking it.

  
After a few minutes they separated and cleaned themselves up in the shower’s avoiding the tainted showerhead. Harry kept sending shy glances at Tom’s muscular form, seeing the scratches he had left on Tom’s back, he didn’t know when.

  
Once they were dressed and standing in front of the portrait that guarded the entrance, Harry in a fit of bravery worthy of Gryffindor himself asked, “Would you want to do this again sometime?”

  
“Have sex?” Tom asked, “Or did you mean to ask me out on a date?”

  
“A date,” Harry replied, blushing furiously, his gaze trapped on the floor.

  
“The next Hogsmeade weekend,” Tom stated as he opened the portrait. “I’ll meet you in the entrance hall at nine.” He then leaned down and kissed Harry. The boy smiled brightly and scampered off in the direction of Gryffindor tower, not having noticed Draco Malfoy hiding in a nearby alcove.

  
Tom turned to Malfoy, “You shouldn’t leave your toys gift wrapped for other’s to find, because they _will_ be stolen.” He then walked away, ignoring the sputtering Malfoy behind him. It seemed that he owed the portrait of the sheppardess a favor for telling him that something untoward was happening in the prefect bathroom. Harry Potter had been absolutely delicious.

  
And he had been more than a little interested. Otherwise he could have just used magic to set him free. He was a wizard after all.


	2. Potion Inspired Truths

Sequel, Two Years Later – Potion Inspired Truths

The seventh years had just finished their NEWTS, taken a day to catch up on sleep and then the parties began. There were the normal house parties, the study club parties, even the year ball hosted by the school, but the party everyone had heard about years before they actually worried about their NEWTS was the Truth Party.

  
It was the after party for the graduation ball, they had received their certificate and were no longer students. The rules officially no longer applied. House points could no longer be taken, or detentions given, prefects no longer had any authority. It was time for them to admit their deepest Hogwarts secrets, and everyone was invited to bring their own method of truth telling.

  
Hermione Granger had been observed looking up compulsion charms for days in advance of the party. Ron Weasley had gotten a specialty whiskey from his twin brothers that advertised a truthful response to any question after a shot. Harry knew this of course because they were his best friends. It was the people, who were bringing things he didn’t know about that worried him. He knew that Draco Malfoy was going to bring the most powerful method, because he had apprenticed to Professor Snape for their last year of Hogwarts. He expected vertiserum or worse from the sneaky snake. Most people would bring various truth potions and spike the alcohol.

  
Well the night had certainly been interesting so far. Half of the Hufflepuffs had passed out drunk already, along with a smattering of the other houses in the drinking game they had started off with. Playing “ten fingers” had been Sally Anne Perks idea, and bring truth potion infused alcohol to a game about admitting your inexperience had brought out the most embarrassing truths.

  
Smith had admitted he was a virgin. Neville admitted he’d never had oral sex. Crabbe had admitted he’d never had sex with a girl, which had brought up all sorts of disturbing images because they knew he wasn’t a virgin. Imagining Crabbe and Goyle in bed together Harry downed his own shot.

  
“Mate, you never had sex with Ginny?” Ron asked, drunk enough to ask the question he had previously not wanted to know the answer to.

  
“Absolutely not. It was going out with her that made me realize I was gay.” Harry replied a bit too honestly, but really what could you expect.

  
“Wait, wait!” Draco Malfoy interrupted, “we aren’t following the rule anymore so it’s time for us to play a new game and I have just the potion for it.

  
“Malfoy,” Hermione said, “only three quarters of us are even conscious. I can’t believe they turned ten fingers into a game of where have you had sex.”

  
“Some people just don’t have any imagination,” Pansy Parkinson input. She had admitted to having sex in an incredible range of places but it was her alcohol tolerance that was truly amazing, seeing as she was still standing. Well she was slumped down on a sofa but the semantics didn’t really matter, she was conscious.

  
Clearing his throat Draco brought out a potion vial, “I think it’s time for another muggle inspired game, 20 questions. Since Weasley’s started us off with the first question, Potter will go first and the rest of us will take turns until we got to 20. Not counting Potter there are seven of us so we’ll all get three questions or so.”

  
“Malfoy that’s not how you play 20 questions,” Hermione said, she had drunk much except for the basic questions. Harry had been happy not to learn the intimate details of Ron and Hermione’s sex life.

  
“Well,” Terry Boot said, “I’ve always wanted to know what dating Cho Chang was like. She has always been prime wank material.”

“Quite up, Boot,” Pansy said. “Potter hasn’t drunk the potion yet.”

  
Harry had hoped to avoid Draco’s creation but it didn’t seem he was going to. “Fine, at least explain what it does first Malfoy. I know it’s not vertiserum.”

  
Draco preened as he launched into the explanation of his creation. “Vertiserum is a bad choice for this party because first of all it requires very precise questions and it separates the speaker too much from the experience. This potion will also force the truth, but it will get it more gently, as if you were telling a confidence to a friend rather than being in an interrogation.” Hermione looked like she wanted to ask what type of modification’s Draco had made but thankfully she resisted the instinct.

  
Boot repeated the question and Harry looked around the room of requirement that shuffled all the unconscious partiers into bunk beds in another room. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, and Blaise Zabini were going to learn quite a lot about him. “Cho was the worst sort of girlfriend you could have, disregarding the fact that I’m gay. She was always crying over her ex-girlfriend Cedric Diggory who dumped her after seventh year. She always wanted to do super girly things together and have me compliment her all the time. The only thing she ha going in her favor for me was the fact that she played Quidditch. And her breasts were absolutely tiny, not that that bothered me at the time. She looked like a boy but acted like a girly girl.”

  
“So,” Padma asked as it was now her turn, “Is that why you went out with Ginny next, because she was a Tom-boy.”

  
“That was the initial attraction. But she had a serious hero worship thing that was super off putting and she was always pressuring me about sex. Everything had to be a big gesture that turned into making out. She had definitely lost her virginity before we dated,” Harry said not feeling too bad about these truths.

  
“So what turned you onto liking boys,” Blaise asked a bit too innocently. Harry groaned because he knew that Blaise must already know the answer to that question.

  
“Well Draco tied me up naked and wet in the prefects bathroom dosed with Golden Dragon aphrodisiac. And of course someone found me. None other than Tom Riddle who managed to make me feel indebted to helping him as he ‘accidently’ dosed himself with the aphrodisiac while getting me free. I of course lost my virginity that night.”

  
“God, Draco was pissed about that,” Pansy interjected. “He had a truly hard core crush on you at that point. Now for my question, let’s do something a bit more adventurous. What’s the most embarrassing sexual situation you have walked in on?”

  
Harry laughed wildly as he went to answer seeing Draco pulling abruptly. “The most embarrassing thing was walking in Professor Snape spanking Draco across his lap, who obviously had a vibrator in his ass. That was the last time I was ever early for detention with Snape, though he never seemed inclined to give me anymore this year.”

  
All eyes had been turned on Draco as he turned beat red, his fair coloring not helping him at all. Hermione was so astonished by this that she asked the first question that came to mind, “And what did you think after seeing them in that situation.”

  
“At least I wasn’t the only student fucking a professor. We were both members of Hogwarts’ most exclusive club,” Harry replied immediately. “And their age difference was much worse as well.”

  
It was finally Draco’s turn and Harry knew he was going to get it for exposing Draco’s relationship with his master. “What is the kinkiest thing you have done with Tom Riddle?”

  
“They can’t still be dating,” Pansy interrupted, “ he graduated two years ago.”

  
But Harry had to answer regardless. “This summer he had me dress up like a girl, lingerie, makeup, heels and everything. And then after taking me to a posh restaurant, despite having me wear a butt plug. Afterwards he took me to a muggle club and after grinding on me for hours he fucked me against the wall with absolutely no concealment charms.” Everyone was stunned, particularly his two best friends.

  
“I thought it would be the time when he used parseltongue to …” Draco mused.

  
“It’s not your turn,” Harry cut in forcefully. “If you want to know ask on your next question.”

  
“Are you two friends now?” Ron asked.

  
“Yes,” Harry replied, “sharing intimate sexual secrets made us friends of a sort.”

  
“But then, if Draco asked specifically about Professor Riddle who else have you slept with?” Boot asked.

  
“No one,” Harry replied.

“That’s quite sweet isn’t it?” Padma asked rhetorically, but with a game like 20 questions and Draco’s potion no question was rhetorical.

  
“Tom completing his defense mastery in a year so that he could teach during my seventh year and be close to me was much sweeter,” Harry replied. Draco just laughed, for such a kinky couple they were practically Hufflepuffs about their relationship. All sweet sighs, loving words, and thoughtful gifts.

  
Blaise was a bit sick of sex questions, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to ask better questions than Draco. “What bothers you most about the Professor’s here at Hogwarts?”

  
“Professor Dumbledore’s all knowing and grandfatherly persona creeps me out, particularly since he doesn’t demonstrate the care for his students and their education that he professes. Also him calling students ‘my boy’ or ‘my girl’ when they have no relation to him makes him sound like a pedophile,” Harry admitted in a rush.

  
“Well. That was very definite,” Blaise responded quite shocked that a Gryffindor that Dumbledore favored quite a bit could hold such an opinion of the headmaster.

  
Pansy paused to consider her next question. She had originally just planned to follow the general stream of questions, but after due consideration there were more interesting things to know than about Harry’s sex life. “What is the most impressive act of magic you have accomplished here?”

  
“Following family tradition I became an animagus with my closest friends,” Harry said with a smile directed at Ron and Hermione.

  
Hermione smiled back in response and asked a question that she never would have dared ask if she was sober. “Did you ever regret that Ron and I got together, since it kind of broke up our trio?”

  
“No, Hermione,” Harry replied with a laugh. “If I hadn’t had Tom I might have felt left out or abandoned for a bit when you guys were in the honeymoon stage of your relationship. But I’m glad you got together, and had been expecting it since half way through first year.”

  
Finally it was Draco’s turn once more and Harry knew that he would make it count since it was his last question. “What was your wildest fuck?”

  
God such a broad question, if he wasn’t under truth serum he might have known the answer. “Tom and I had sex in the teacher’s lounge over the winter break and we practically tore the room apart. It was absolutely lovely; the passion, the pain, our magic just let lose in the room as we …”

  
Ron had clamped a hand over Harry’s mouth. “I don’t need to know that many details about Harry’s sex life. Does he love you?”

  
“Yes,” Harry replied. “And he was very respectful when he met my parents this summer. If something terrible doesn’t happen I think I’ll never have sex with anyone else.”

  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Hermione asked cutting in before her turn. Just wanting to know more than anything, with an answer she could trust above anything.

  
“You were made Head Girl this year. I didn’t want you to go around hiding even more secrets because of me. I was planning to tell you after graduation. Also you always seemed to have a small crush on Tom’s brain so I was a bit uncomfortable.”

  
“Well,” Boot said, “I don’t have the best question for this but might as well ask. Did you ever prank Professor Snape?”

  
“Yes,” Harry replied despite wanting to run and hide. “I snuck into his private quarters and treated every surface with a libido enhancement. Professor Snape walked with an awkward gait for a week and poor Draco was limping all over the place and sneaking healing potions. Madame Pomphery almost caught onto what was going on. It was absolutely hilarious.”

  
Padma laughed and asked what the best prank he had ever pulled was. Harry quickly told the story of the day he caught all the Marauders with their pants down. Pansy and Blaise offered to defer their questions for another time since the questioning was dying down in intensity. But Harry pushed them to ask or forever their peace.

  
“How did you never get caught?” Blaise asked.

  
“Invisibility cloak,” Harry replied.

  
Pansy whispered her question in his ear, and after a startled snort replied, “I didn’t think so, we aren’t the sharing type. Exhibitionism is something else entirely.”  
And then finally, it was someone else’s turn.


End file.
